Icy February
by Hiarashi
Summary: valentine's day was suppose to be a day to spend time with the one you love. So why, why was he trapped here with the person he loathed most? ZoSan yaoi warning an: This was suppose to be a valentine day fic but turned into more of a bday fic for Sanji.


(an: was suppose to be for Valentine's day, but didn't get finished until just now. Probably really bad spelling and shit but hey, at least I got it out on Sanji's bday! ^^ Happy birthday Love Cook!)

'How the fuck did it wind up like this?' The blonde haired cook gave a sneer and looked over at his green-haired companion. "Why the HELL did I have to get stuck in here, with you, of all people…if I can even consider you part of the human race…"

The swordsman returned the sneer with a glare of his own. "Don't go blaming me, shit cook. Not when it was YOU who asked me to come down here with you to begin with."

"You stupid Shithead! Like I woulda been able to carry those boxes alone! But I guess it doesn't matter either way now!" He stood up fuming and began to fumble for another cigarette for warmth. He heard the swordsman scoff behind it.

"It's cuz you know you can't carry a shits-worth with those flimsy noodles you call arms…" The cook spun around glaring daggers at this and the now laughing swordsman.

"I don't see what is so funny, Marimo-head. Chances are good we're gonna freeze to death at this rate before anyone comes to find us.

"Psh…."

Sanji sat back down and thought back on how this all started…and on such a special day no less. He had been preparing for this day for weeks…no, months even. The day when his precious Nami-san would be swept off her feet, by none other than himself of course, and the two would run away and get married. He even had the white horse picked out. He winced as he thought about how much he had paid for the thing; which of course, was still tied up on the dock pier right outside of the ship….along with the shopping bags which contained the ingredients for tonight's romantic dinner for the two of them and also the gowns he had picked out especially for her and himself. Shit if he had known this was gonna happen he wouldn't have even THOUGHT of asking that damned Marimo for help. Once again he glared at the swordsman for almost the hundredth time that day.

Stuck….on Valantines day….in the freezer…with this shit-for-brains….

***

Zoro clicked his tongue loudly. He began to dart his eyes quickly around the freezer room while doing so; looking and busying himself with anything-anywhere…as long as he wasn't paying attention to that stupid cook, it was all good. He had long ago made himself comfortable in the upper-left (was it left? He didn't know) corner of the freezer, arms crossed and seated comfortably on the icy floor. He winced a bit at the thought of calling this 'comfy'. Okay, so maybe it was a 'bit' cold. However, he had trained himself for things like this. He figured worse case scenario, if any of his body parts developed frostbite or something along those lines; he could always have Chopper cut it off. He also thought ahead a figured he could probably ask Franky or even maybe Usopp to create him a false replacement that worked the same. As long as his balls didn't freeze, it didn't matter to him what he lost. It just proved he was weak and need to train more. Besides, he knew he was better off than that piss-weak cook.

As if on cue, he heard a sniffle from the other side of the room. Opening one eye, he let his gaze fall on the now-shivering cook, who was crouched in the corner attempting to wrap his arms around himself the best he could and rocking back and forth to keep warm. Zoro stared for a few more minutes and took in the tremors which he could see were quite apparent and wracked the cook's trembling body. He also noticed the slight redness that had now showed up in the cook's face. Given his full appearance now, Zoro guessed that if no action was taken to prevent; the cook would most likely pass out from the cold within at least another half-hour or so. He exhaled deeply and stood up and made his way to the other side of the room.

He was gonna need one damn-ass big bottle of sake after this was over.

***

Sanji could feel himself starting to shiver. He could also feel his toes start to numb a little.

'Shit, this isn't good…' he thought. 'I've only been in here about thirty minutes and I'm already freezing my ass off.' He cast another quick glance at the swordsman and gritted his teeth at how comfortable the bastard looked. It really pissed him off how could just relax in such a situation. Part of him wanted to go over there and kick the shit out of that smug-looking idiot. He almost wondered if it would be for the best, seeing as the movement may cause him to warm up a little. He felt another shiver wrack his body and began to pull his arms around himself in a 'self-hug' notion. He closed his eyes and tried to think of things that would comfort him. He thought about spices and seasonings and what mixes he had been planning to try with the newly-bought supplies he had just picked up today. He thought about his beautiful Nami-san and how she would have looked in that dress he had 'hand-selected' just for her. He thought about both her and sweet Robin-chwan and began to imagine the two of them laughing and shopping together; beautiful smiles dancing upon both of their faces as they picked out gorgeous outfits that caressed their figures ever-so nicely along with cute accessories to adorn their 'already-perfect' looks. A smile began to creep up on his face which vanished completely when he heard the Marimo cough across the room from him. Again, the shithead had completely ruined the moment for him.

'Should have never asked him to help…' he thought glumly.

**flashback**

_Today was Valentine's day. The day he would finally become an item with his precious Nami-swan! He smiled just thinking about it. He had wanted to carry her off on a horse and them to run away into the sunset. He broke into a goofy grin and turned his gaze toward his beloved. Nami had just finished gathering her things and was making her way toward the dock. She spun around to face everyone, her hair glossing a glimmer from the sun's rays. "Okay everyone, here's the plan."_

"_NAMI-SAN IS SOOOO SMART! ALWAYS HAVING A PLAN!!!"_

_Nami rolled her eyes at this and cleared her throat as a means of continue._

"_I know we all need to stock up on…"_

"_I'M HUNGRY! SANJI, ARE YOU GONNA GET SOME MEAT FROM THIS PLACE!"_

"_Nami, Nami, I really am low on some medical supplies, I was wondering if…"_

"_OI! THE SHIP HASN'T BEEN AT IT'S TIP TOP SUPER SHAPE! I'M THINKING I'M GONNA NEED TO PICK UP A FEW THINGS AS WELL!!!"_

"_Hey, everyone, if it's alright I'm kinda getting this 'I shouldn't be getting off the boat' disease. If it's alright I think I'm gonna stay and watch the ship…"_

_Everyone began to talk all at once while Nami just stood there, eyebrow twitching slightly. Not a second later everyone was silenced by her throwing her arms in the air and giving a shout._

"_OI! I KNOW EVERYONE NEEDS TO STOCK UP! NOW IF YOU WOULD ALL BE QUIET I CAN EXPLAIN HOW WE WILL DO THIS!"_

_Everyone silenced at this and she smiled broadly. "Thank you, now firstly. Our next destination won't be for a while; meaning we will have to stock up on a weeks-worth, perhaps even two of supplies. This also means Robin and I will be going shopping for PLENTY of clothes. Chopper, Franky, you two can tag along with us and carry our things. In return, we will stop at whatever places you two need to visit. Also, Chopper, if you would use one of your larger forms to help carry things that would help."_

_At this, Chopper nodded with a smile and immediately activated his 'Guard point.' _

"_Also, Usopp!"_

_She turned to Usopp whom jumped at the mention of his name. "If you would stay and guard the ship that would be perfect!"_

"_Me?? I really can stay?"_

"_Ne? Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_Usopp paused for a moment as if to think about this. He began to slowly break into a smile. "Of course! Why, I will make sure that no enemy comes within meters of this ship! In fact, just by the mere sight of me they will tremble with fear and run like scared little mice!"_

_Usopp began to laugh at this while Nami just rolled her eyes and turned to Sanji next. "Sanji-kun, that leaves you with both Luffy and Zoro to help carry your things. If you can, please, PLEASE do NOT let Luffy wonder off on his own. You know how he gets…"_

_Sanji saluted at this. "Hai, Nami-san! For you, I will do anything!"_

"_Hai, hai…" She waved her hand lazily as Sanji began to swoon over her. "Anyways, we will meet back here this evening, that gives us all a lot of time to stock up. Anyone late WILL get left behind, no excuses!" She spun around to face Robin, Chopper, and Franky. "Well, shall we?"_

_They made their way off the boat with Sanji shouting parting farewells until they had disappeared. He turned back to face the others. "Oi! Usopp! I want you to keep Luffy busy until I get back, understand? He is NOT to leave this ship!" _

_Usopp scratched his head at this. "Yeah…but, how do I do that? You know how he is…" He gestured his thumb in the direction of their captain who was busy peering over the boats edge and awe-ing at a family of pelicans whom were diving for fish. Sanji looked over at him and back at Usopp, brow raised. Usopp glared back. _

"_Oi! Come on, you know he won't stay interested in that the WHOLE time you're gone!" _

_Sanji sighed and fished in his pocket for a cigarette. After lighting a match to it and taking his first drag; he continued. "On the left shelf in the fridge is a roast, already-cooked, just needs to be heated which, in this case, since it's Luffy, that step can be skipped. If it gets that bad, you are welcome to fish it out for him."_

"_Really? Thanks Sanji! I won't let you down!" Usopp nodded proudly as Sanji strolled away and made his way to the 'other' pain-in-the-butt of the ship that was snoring contently outside the galley door. With one swift kick, he got the green shit-head to rise._

"_Oi, idiot, get up; we're going shopping."_

"_Eh???"_

_Another kick._

"_I said we're going shopping. Now get your lazy ass in gear and get moving."_

_Zoro opened one eye and bared his teeth toward the cook. "Why the hell should I?"_

_Sanji began to bear his teeth right back; grinding on the filter of his cigarette that still neatly sat upon his lips. I'll be damned if he was going to let his 'pack mule' get out of this one; especially on a day such as important as this one._

"_Quit being lazy Marimo and DO something around here. I'm going shopping for food and maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky; I'll let you pick what's for dinner tomorrow night. Now get your ass up and let's go."_

_That did it. As a response, Zoro stood up and stretched while a smug-looking Sanji watched and tried to fight the grin that was trying to make its way across his lips. If there was any way to get any of the vultures around here to do anything; it was to give them a choice of a meal…in this case, he knew Zoro was more-so thinking about not so much the meal; but what to drink with it…the alcoholic bastard…_

_It was an annoying trip, Zoro whining like a little kid on how much longer it would be. Every now and then Sanji had to holler and inwardly wonder if he should just get a leash for the swordsman who seemed to every now and then start walking the wrong direction and use some lame excuse such as 'i thought you said we were going this way?' or 'That guy was wearing the same shit you always wear, how was I suppose to know it wasn't you?' or even 'Me? You're the one who doesn't know where they're going, love cook!' It was tedious and a real pain in the ass. Luckily, being how dense the guy was; he didn't even bother asking why Sanji had purchased some nice clothes for Nami and himself as well as beautiful white horses that he planned to run away with her on. Knowing how his mind worked, he guessed the swordsman probably assumed he was planning to roast both horses and the clothes as a meal. The idiot was such a caveman sometimes. Sanji sighed a breath of relief as they made their way back to the ship. Tying the horses to the dock; he made his way up after Zoro only to be halted at the conversation he stumbled upon._

"_It was an accident; you see, a whole armada of marines was upon us! Being the brave warrior that I am; I took them down with one shot! However, I was sooo focused on the task at hand that I didn't notice Luffy…."_

_Sanji's blood ran cold at this. The cigarette fell from his lips and he made a near kicked aimed at Usopp's head. Usopp stumbled back in shock._

"_Oi Oi Oi! What was…"_

"_YOU LET LUFFY OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROAST???"_

_Usopp lifted his head to a very fuming, red-faced Sanji; who looked on the verge of catching aflame at any minute. "I gave it to him but he was still hungry and since I didn't know I let him eat whatever meat was in there and even after that he still ran off to find more food. I tried! I really tried! I just couldn't hold him down! See, see, my clothes are wet since he flew off the ship and I tried to jump after him but I fell and…"_

_Sanji gave another kicked, this time, hitting Usopp hard enough in the head to knock him out but not do anything fatal…..no matter how hard it was to hold back. He turned and with a shaky hand, began to struggle to light another cigarette he had placed in his mouth. Damned that idiot, the worst part was that this was going to upset his precious Nami-san; and on such a day as this. He knew very well he shouldn't have trusted the deed to Usopp. Though he had hoped that he could be quick enough to get his things and get back; but with the other shit-head who had accompanied him; there was no way to be that quick. Now Luffy's disappearance would fall on his shoulders….Nami would never forgive him, and nor did he deserve such kindness for what he had done. He felt the whole world quaking as thoughts of Nami rejecting him in such a manner began to take over. Damn that Marimo, it was all his fault for getting lost all the time. For stopping every few seconds while they were in town to whine or wander off. Had he not picked him he might just have made it back before Luffy…._

"_Oi, did you want me to put this stuff in the freezer?"_

_He spun around angrily toward the swordsman. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHITHEAD? CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE IN SHIT TROUBLE??? IF NAMI-SAN FINDS OUT THAT WE LET LUFFY WONDER OFF SHE'LL…SHE'LL…"_

_Zoro just shrugged in response. "Not my problem."_

_Sanji gasped loudly and stumbled back, still maintaining his angry glare. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IT __IS__ DAMN WELL YOUR PROBLEM AS MUCH AS MINE! ESPECIALLY SINCE…"_

_Zoro cut him off loudly and with the wave of his hand. "Luffy is our captain; or did that slip your mind, cook? I think he knows good enough when to meet back here. Can't say if he'll bring a commotion behind him or not but I think you and I both know that we can trust that he'll be fine." _

_Sanji sucked in his breath at this, inhaling more smoke than he intended. As much as he hated to agree, Zoro was right. They could trust Luffy to be smart enough to return to the appointed time…regardless of whether he brought marine garbage with him or not; which, of course, was most likely going to happen. More importantly, he didn't need such an event to spoil his day. Nami-san would return soon and he needed everything to be ready. He turned his back to the swordsman and huffed out a trail of smoke._

"_Go ahead and load our supplies in the freezer." He made a gesture toward a certain box which he knew was heavy but fragile….mostly due to it being the china he bought just for tonight…he didn't need that green-haired idiot banging it around and damaging them. Although, he knew very well he couldn't carry it on his own. He would have to 'supervise' the swordsman carrying it. "Leave that one for last; I'll go with you to make sure you don't bang it around like a moron."_

"_Eh?" Zoro turned around from carrying one of the smaller crates with a look of distaste spread upon his features. "Did you say something, dartbrow?"_

_Sanji stepped up to the swordsman smugly and casually removed his cigarette from his mouth and huffed a wad of smoke directly in the other man's face. "I said, 'be careful, idiot'. "_

_Zoro just scoffed and turned back around and continued to towing the boxes to and fro when at last he came to the last one. Sanji carefully did a 'once over' look before giving Zoro the 'ok' to carry it into the freezer. As much as he hated to leave the china in the freezer; he knew he couldn't risk Nami finding out about the surprise he had planned for her._

"_Oi, shit-for-brains, not that way over there. Place it over here in this corner. The door locks on its own, so don't go closing it until we get out." _

_He heard the swordsman grunt in reply and took that as a yes. He made a motion toward a spot which Zoro (by Sanji's watchful eye) carefully placed it down. Sanji nodded and decided to again give it a 'once over'. He cracked open the lid to make sure the glass hadn't been broken. He saw Zoro stroll out of the corner of his eye and mumbling something about 'cold air getting out' but didn't think anything of it as he checked each and every glass to make sure they were all in tip-top shape for this evening. He nodded as he saw nothing wrong with them. _

"_Okay, that should be…"_

_CLICK!_

_He felt the blood drain from his face and trail all the way down to his toes. Taking a deep breath he slowly removed his cigarette from his mouth, closed his eyes, and exhaled shakily. _

"_If i turn around and find that you bolted that door when I SPECIFICALLY told you it locks from the inside..."_

"_Eh? Sorry cook, couldn't hear ya over the door closing."_

_BANG!_

"_What the hell, shit cook? Zoro gave a double look over at Sanji's foot up against the wall inches from the swordsman's face and back once over at the face of a very, VERY angry Sanji."_

"_YOU FUCKIN' SHIT SWORDSMAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE???"_

**end flashback**

Sanji stiffened as he felt a body pressed next to his own. What the hell was that idiot doing? Braving the unknown, he slowly turned his gaze to the 'stoic-looking' man next to him; whom had sat down side-by-side next to him…staring straight ahead as if it was the most natural gesture in the world. There was a part of Sanji that felt extremely pissed and frustrated by this; however, there was also another part…a part that he was certain was some weird thought drifting in due to it being cold and the blood not flowing properly to his brain that made him feel quite welcome to the gesture. Even more-so due to WHO was giving the gesture. He couldn't control this weird feeling rising in his stomach which he damn shit hoped was just indigestion. Everything felt like it came crashing around him when the swordsman wrapped his arm around Sanji and spoke.

"Cold?"

"What do you think, shithead?"

Zoro chuckled softly, which Sanji more felt than heard through the presence of the swordsman's body being pressed so abnormally close to his own. He turned to him and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Are you drunk, Marimo?"

Zoro sniffed at the question as if examining it; hidden invisibly in the air. "Nope…kinda wish I was though…"

An idea sparked in Sanji's mind as he jumped up, much to Zoro's protest, and began to rummage through the boxes. Finding what he needed; he emerged with two bottles of alcohol…he had originally planned to save them for him and Nami for the evening's romantic dinner for the two but he figured if he ABSOLUTELY had to; he could fish something good out of his wine cellar….although it was really a shame to have to use such an expensive drink on a situation such as this. He held one of the bottles out to Zoro who eyed it like it was the most foreign substance he had ever laid eyes on.

"Here, if anything's gonna warm us up…this should."

Zoro took a moment to ingest the situation, then slowly, a smile creaked upon his lips.

"I like your thinking cook, what better way to warm up then to get wasted and not think about how cold it is."

Sanji bit his lip a bit at this response. Sure, that HAD been somewhat of his idea; but to hear it phrased in such a manner made him feel a little unease by it. He watched as Zoro popped open the cork, wincing a bit at the sound and thinking once more about how that wine was suppose to be for something special. Alas, here he was, watching one of the people he hated most down it like it was just some cheap-ass rum. He corked his open and took a few swigs…it hurt him to do so.

He wasn't sure if he should be worried about Zoro chugging it the way he was. Maybe he should have warned him that it was pretty easy to get drunk off of the stuff. Not that it matter, three swigs and he himself was already feeling warm and without a care in the world.

***

Zoro didn't know when it happened but he knew this stuff wasn't just some cheap shit; however, he had downed it like so and he already was feeling the buzz. He had forgotten to ask the cook what exactly this shit was.

"Oi…..cook…."

"Hmm?"

"This shit, what is it?"

"Alcohol! I told you that, asshole!"

Zoro could see out of the corner of his eye that Sanji's cheeks were pink, he knew it wasn't from the cold either.

"I know that, but what KIND is it, targetbrow?"

"It's…." Sanji paused for a moment and Zoro knew he was trying to fight his own buzz coming on to be able to comprehend and answer his question.

"Oi…"

"I know…just gimme a minute…I believe it'z called….Neutral."

"What?"?

"Erm…Sorry….I think it was some sort of Vodka? Yeah…that's it…some sort of grain alcohol…works for cooking too, real good since I'm a cook…"

He heard Sanji chuckle at this and figured he was long gone. His eyes dropped down to the bottle in the cook's hands which was only about one-fourth of the way empty. He couldn't believe such a small amount had gotten the cook wasted. On the other hand, if the guy couldn't hold his alcohol, and wasn't lying about the 'type' of drink he bought; it wasn't surprising he was as drunk as he was. Hell, Zoro was starting to feel it a bit. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the cook collapsing his head in his lap and looking up at him upside down through droopy eyes.

"Oi! Are you going to just sit there; or are you going to DO something?"

Zoro wrinkled his brow in confusion. What the hell was the cook going on about now? He had a few ideas but all of them seemed disgustingly far-fetched and insane. He didn't get a chance to get much thought to it as Sanji started to ramble again…this time, actions accompanying his words.

"Oi! If you're not gonna start something, then I'll be the one to do it!"

Sanji reached up and began to pull Zoro's head down and planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of Zoro's mouth.

Had it been anyone else maybe things would have been different but this…this was Sanji! The same guy who almost ALWAYS was lookin' for a fight with him. Sure, he wouldn't lie, sometimes, these fight drove him to the point of where he would get hard…awkwardly hard. A few times, unless it had been his imagination, he was certain he noticed Sanji's pants a little tighter after they would have a squabble. Thinking about this now, what with the buzz in his head and the man below him struggling to meet him mouth with his tongue he could feel his pants tighten a bit. He shifted and felt Sanji's head in his lap bump his erection. It was fuckin' too much to take. Maybe if he hadn't had so much alcohol in his system he would have thought first but thinking and him never really fell on the same page. Nope, it was all instinct as far as he was concerned. With a growl, he flipped Sanji over and shoved him down on his back with his arms pinned to either side of him. Thrusting his mouth against the other, he began to grind his risen erection against the other's awakening one.

Fuck Common sense…

***

Sanji didn't know when it happened, or what he had said to make it happen; but before he knew it he was being pinned to the ground and rutted against by one of the people he had, up to now, been sure had hated his guts thoroughly.

Nakama…what had the word meant to him in regards to Zoro? Everyone else he could call it with ease; but Zoro…it was, different. Zoro was like a brother, no, a best friend…maybe…no, not with all the fighting they did. Zoro was…well, Zoro. However, he felt closer to him more than the rest of the crew at times. He was the ONLY one whom he could practically read his thoughts due to they were so much alike.

Either way, here he was, thrusting his hips up to meet the swordsman while both fought to practically dominate the other with their tongues. Saliva was everywhere in seconds and he wasn't sure whose was whose. Like it fuckin' mattered! What mattered right now was what felt right; and this…he thrust up roughly for emphasis on his thought; earning a deep moan from the swordsman above him…this was definitely right. Breaking apart finally for air; they pressed their foreheads together as their main goal became a dual of who could make who come first. Though becoming quite a problem; neither was willing to part to remove clothes. Right now, this was MORE than enough. Sanji could feel his world starting to turn white and all that he was aware of now where the sounds around him. The sound of cloth rubbing, the swordsman's heavy breathing in his ear, he could also pick up on one of them murmuring nothings in the air but wasn't sure who. He bit his lip and wrapped his legs around the swordsman's torso to get better access on the angle. Like hell he was gonna come before that idiot.

Fate had other plans though…

***

Zoro couldn't believe the shit that was spewing from the cooks' mouth. He smirked feral-like when he thought about HE was the cause of all of it. The cries the cook gave took a turn for a higher pitch and that alone was almost enough for Zoro to break. He began to pick up his pace as he felt Sanji hook his ankles behind his back and pull him closer. Zoro sped up like mad, keeping his mind clear of all thoughts while he ground mercilessly against the cook's erection. A vicious thought ran through his head and he decided to act upon it. Reaching down between the two of them, he snaked his right hand down the front of the cook's pants, under the waistband and past his boxers. Gently, he cupped around the blonde's balls and began to quickly fondle along with his pace. Burying his face against the cook's throat; he felt as the blondes' vocal range reached a peak that neither knew the one possessed. Zoro bit down, hard, as he listened to the final cry of his name escape the others' lips and felt a wetness emerge somewhere between the two. He smirked ferociously against the 'now-bruised' white skin.

He had won.

***

"How did you two get locked-in exactly?"

Sanji jumped up and danced over to his beloved, orange-haired maiden. "NO NEED TO WORRY OVER SUCH A TRIVIAL THING, NAMI-SAN! I SCOLDED THIS IDIOT GOOD! ALAS, HOW I AM SO GREATFUL TO BE ABLE TO SEE YOUR ANGELIC FACE AGAIN!!!"

Nami just waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Hai, hai, as long as you guys got everything done; then it should be fine."

Luffy launched nearby and landed on the boat, followed by a holler after him.

"THERE THEY ARE, MUGIWARA-CREW! GET THEM!"

Nami slapped her hand to her forehead. "It's a good thing we all came back early. Everyone, get ready, we're setting sail!"

Sanji smiled and saluted Nami but gave one small glance toward Zoro whom was being hollered at by Usopp to get up and help. He suppressed a grin.

Maybe next year he can worry about planned his runaway with his Nami-San….

----

Owari?

(an: phew! Now that that's finished, it's bedtime for me. I originally couldn't decide whether I wanted 'full-blown' yaoi, or just fluffy shonen-ai, I kinda went in-between but leaned a little more to the left…if ya get what I mean. Hope you all enjoyed, if not, well then too bad!) :B


End file.
